The present invention relates in general to a seat structure for a vehicle and more particularly to a front seat structure for a two-door type motor vehicle which structure can prepare sufficient foot space behind it when ingress and egress of the rearseat passengers are required.
In this specification, the terms "forward" and "backward" are to be understood as referring to "in the direction of the front of a vehicle in which the seat structure is adapted to be mounted" and "in the direction of the rear of the vehicle in which the seat is adapted to be mounted", respectively.
Some of the two-door type motor vehicles are equipped with such front seat structures as a type in which the entire seat is adjustable in fore-and-aft directions and the seat back of the seat is tiltable forward and backward relative to the seat cushion of the seat. This construction of the front seat structure is considerably advantageous to permit an easy ingress and egress of the rear-seat passengers because sufficient foot space for the rear-seat passengers can be provided behind the seat structure when the entire seat is moved forward tilting the seat back forward. However in a conventional case, the adjustment of the seat structure in fore-and-aft directions is required every time the ingress and egress of the rear-seat passengers is permitted. This is very troublesome to the passenger sitting on the subject seat.